


Киноведение

by Olga_F



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F





	Киноведение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Film Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28387) by azarias. 



 

Все получилось совершенно не как в кино. Ну, когда Дэнни решил попытать счастья с Николасом. Джулия Робертс ни за что бы не стала в таком сниматься, хотя ее сиськи обычно заменяют половину сюжета.   
  
А может поэтому-то все и пошло кувырком? Нужно было сначала показать свой план хорошему сценаристу. Или хотя бы миссис Рейвер из начальной школы. Она всегда называла его сочинения «многообещающими», но оценки снижала – за «отклонение от темы» и «попытки ставить запятые в местах, куда молодому человеку соваться не следует».  
  
План:  
  
1) случайно столкнуться с Парнем Твоей Мечты, когда вы оба заняты чем-нибудь невинным, лучше всего – связанным с работой;   
2) ненавязчиво обратить на себя внимание ПТМ – например, уронив что-нибудь, и позволив ПТМ по-рыцарски среагировать на суматоху, поднятую тобой по этому поводу;  
3) принять приглашение на какое-нибудь важное мероприятие и там защищать ПТМ от навязчивых любителей напоминать людям об их последней неудаче на личном фронте   
4.) !!!!!!ПОГОНЯ НА МАШИНЕ!!!!!!  
5.) Выразительно посмотреть ПТМ прямо в глаза в момент, когда звуки прекрасной музыки овевают вас, заглушая шум ливня, под который вы случайно попали.   
  
Понимаете теперь? Дэнни написал каждый пункт на отдельном стикере, и расклеил на кромке кофейного столика так, чтобы видеть их, как только просыпаешься. Он даже сумел не слишком заляпать их соусом за ужином, что, между прочим, очень непросто сделать, когда жуешь по-настоящему вкусный сэндвич и тут начинается самый жуткий момент «Рассвета мертвецов».   
  
Был и другой вариант плана – с настырными родственниками, мстительными бывшими любовниками и кошмарными моментами, когда одного человека принимают за другого, но Дэнни смял его и швырнул под столик. Слишком уж запутанно для первой попытки, и к тому же все эти вещи... Мэг Райан потом улыбалась, но все равно, не хотелось испытывать такое на собственной шкуре.   
  
Был еще и шестой стикер. На нем красным маркером (вместо тонкой синей офисной ручки, найденной под диванным валиком, которой он написал все остальное) было выведено:  
  
WOOOHOOOOO  
  
Только это. Не считая трех подчеркиваний, пяти восклицательных знаков и того, что каждую О он обвел несколько раз.   
  
\-------   
  
Понедельник  
  
\- Доброе утро, сержант Баттерман, - сказал Ник. Он говорил так всегда, хотя и не был больше столичным занудой. Дэнни не возражал. Ему нравилось, когда его называли сержантом ничуть не меньше, чем Нику нравилось так его называть.   
  
\- Привет, приятель, - откликнулся Дэнни, тоже как обычно. Ник не возражал против слегка неформального ответа на свое приветствие, так что Дэнни решил, что может продолжать так говорить до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не заявит что-нибудь о том, что инструкциями или рекомендациями не предусмотрено с утра пораньше называть непосредственного начальника приятелем. А когда такое случится, у Ника найдется, что ответить ублюдку.   
  
Ник открыл дверь и придержал ее, так что Дэнни прихватил из банки на столе Дорис целую пригоршню шоколадок. Он всегда брал немного больше, чем нужно было ему одному, чтобы поделиться с Ником. Предоставленный самому себе, Ник ограничивался салатом, соком и мюсли без сахара, а такое питание не может быть полезным для здоровья, ведь они постоянно тратят кучу калорий. Дэнни кинул в рот первую шоколадку, мысленно пробежался по пунктам Плана и спросил себя, не пора ли приступить к делу.   
  
Папка, которую Ник швырнул на стол, была достаточно тяжелой для того, чтобы заставить Дэнни подскочить на стуле, но за последние два года он привык к манере Ника швырять папки. Чтобы хлопок получался внушительным, Ник набивал каждую из них под завязку, и упорядочивал содержимое с помощью стикеров. Разноцветных! Благодаря стикерам нужную бумагу было легко найти, а папки летали прямо-таки со свистом.   
\- Пора заняться этим любителем разрисовывать машины, Дэнни. Говорил же я тебе, что подписывать все свои «художества» смайликами — ошибка, на которой он и попадется. - Ник хищно ухмыльнулся (ну, если не как волк, то как лиса – уж точно), уселся рядом с Дэнни, и начал помогать ему расправляться с шоколадом, заодно рассказывая, какую засаду они устроят Улыбчивому Бандиту.   
  
Внимание Дэнни ужасно отвлекали уголки губ Ника, который продолжал улыбаться даже когда говорил, но ту часть плана, в которой речь шла о дымовых шашках, он расслышал прекрасно.   
  
А вот с планом Дэнни решил пока не затеваться. В понедельниках нет абсолютно ничего романтического.   
  
\------  
  
Вторник  
  
Дэнни сокрушенно покачал головой. Левой рукой он крепко обнимал Ника за плечи. В другое время стоять так было бы чертовски неудобно из-за разницы в росте, но сегодня из спины Ника будто выдернули стержень. Он сгорбился, повесил голову, а пальцы прижимал к губам в немом ужасе.   
  
\- Жуткое дело, - сообщил Дэнни репортерам после того, как попытка расплавить взглядом чертов микрофон ему не удалась. Просто кошмар. Мы, конечно, поймали в конце-концов этого ублюдка, но появись мы чуть раньше... - он вздохнул и ободряюще сжал плечи Ника. - Не успели, что поделаешь. Теперь остается только ликвидировать последствия.   
  
На этот раз Бандит изменил своим привычкам и ключу, которым он царапал капоты жертв, ради орудия посерьезнее. Нож выглядел невнушительно — Рембо не стал бы использовать такой даже вместо зубочистки — но был изготовлен из хорошей стали и направлялся рукой безумца. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно.   
  
“FUCK FIGS” красовалось на боку полицейской машины. Огромные буквы глубиной в полсантиметра. F была немного изогнутой по краям, как будто вандал пытался закруглить её до P, но время поджимало. Чуть ниже злоумышленник изобразил хмурящуюся рожицу, очень неровную, но с бровями, и с носом, и со всем остальным — полное > Он заканчивал рот, изогнутый в мерзкой гримасе, когда Ник и Дэнни прибежали назад на стоянку и взяли увлеченного актом мщения Бандита с поличным.   
  
Такое нельзя просто закрасить. Водительскую дверь придется заменить, но кто знает, сколько времени займет ремонт, так что скорее всего придется несколько дней разъезжать повсюду с уродливым пятном грунтовки, пока они не найдут того, кто сможет хорошо и правильно покрасить машину. А водительская дверь была дверью Ника, и Дэнни не мог даже поменяться с ним, хотя его дверь и была цела, но пассажирскую дверь на водительское место никак не поставишь.   
  
\- В такой ситуации порядочные люди дают пострадавшему время оправиться от шока, - многозначительно закончил Дэнни. - Микрофон качнулся и убрался, наконец.   
  
Дэнни оторвал одну руку Ника от его губ и бережно повел своего несчастного напарника к участку.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Ники, вот увидишь. Мы сейчас заполним все бумаги, оформим арест, а там и новое дело подоспеет, глазом не успеешь моргнуть.   
  
И тут его осенило. Словно лампочка в черепушке зажглась.   
\- Эй, мне только что в голову пришло – нам же нужно поменять имя на папке. Не можем же мы называть его Улыбчивым Бандитом после того, что он отмочил сегодня. Хорошо, что ты подписал ее карандашом. Как же нам его назвать? Хмурый Бандит — слишком неоригинально, как считаешь?   
  
У Ника все еще был совершенно несчастный вид, но глаза понемногу оживали. Дэнни сразу заметил это и улыбнулся ( насколько того позволяла ситуация).  
  
А плану придется подождать. Какая уж тут романтика, когда лучшему другу плохо.   
  
\------  
  
Среда  
  
Они сидели за крепким столом местного паба — стул к стулу, колено к колену. Поддержка и опора, вот чем Дэнни сейчас был. Кто же еще мог присмотреть за Ником, убедиться, что у того все в порядке, хорошо, замечательно, без проблем.   
  
Но с Планом снова ничего не выйдет. Ник все еще как в воду опущенный. А Дэнни наоборот — сама сила и уверенность.   
  
\- Это было бы неправильно, - очень серьезно сообщил он Нику. - Это было бы злоупотер... нет, злоупортер... нельзя так, в общем.   
  
\- Неправильно? Что неправильно? - озадачился Ник.   
  
\- Точно! - Дэнни показалось, что даже пол восхищенно кивнул вместе с ним. Старина Ник — он такой! Понимает все с полуслова, будто мысли умеет читать.   
  
Четверг. Лучше всего будет начать в четверг.   
  
\------  
  
Четверг  
  
Когда Дэнни вернулся домой, была уже пятница, а про четверг он решил забыть.   
  
\-----  
  
Пятница  
  
Он проснулся в пятницу ближе к обеду и вспомнил четверг.   
  
\- Черт!  
  
\-----  
  
Естественно, ничего у него не получилось.   
  
Нечего было и надеяться спрятаться под столом, ведь Ник — инспектор, и к осмотру помещения всегда относится очень серьезно. Дэнни попытался огородить стол подушками, но если бы даже он вытащил из шкафа все запасные одеяла для усиления обороны, ничего бы у него не вышло.   
  
Дэнни как можно невозмутимей посмотрел на Ника, стараясь не морщиться от боли в шее — втиснуться под низенький столик оказалось не так-то просто.   
\- Привет, Николас. Какие-то проблемы?   
  
Тот и бровью не повел, обнаружив друга в таком, прямо скажем, идиотском положении.  
  
\- Зашел проверить, не заболел ли ты. - Ник слегка наклонился, чтобы видеть лицо Дэнни, но не позаботился обойти столик так, чтобы хорошо было видно его самого. Под таким углом его нос напоминал птичку. - Уже довольно поздно, а в пабе ты так и не появился. Что странно, особенно после того, как ты пропустил дежурство. Непохоже на тебя.   
  
\- Нет, не болею я, с чего ты взял! - Рявкнул Дэнни. Его подбородок упирался в грудь, так что каждый слог сопровождало щелканье зубами. Это чертовски раздражало. Он заработал плечами и немного выполз из-под стола, чтобы голова торчала. Потом еще немного поерзал, потому что у него чесалось между лопатками. - Я отдыхаю.   
  
\- Под столом? - несколько скептично уточнил Ник. - Понятно.   
  
Его лицо исчезло из поля зрения Дэнни, заскрипел диван. Дэнни попытался вывернуть шею так, чтобы видеть Ника, но во-первых, это было больно, во-вторых, это плохо получалось, а в-третьих очень уж странно все смотрелось вверх тормашками — нос Ника выглядел так, будто вот-вот вспорхнет. Дэнни сдался, вернул многострадальную шею в исходное положение, и адресовал свой ответ потолку.   
  
\- Думаю, сегодня я в паб не пойду. Хочу отоспаться. - Для убедительности он закрыл глаза и попытался изобразить спокойное, глубокое дыхание засыпающего человека. Трудности типа пыли, щекочущей нос, он отважно игнорировал. Но потом он услышал шорох бумаги, и это было плохо. Потому что шуршали маленькими листочками. Очень маленькими клейкими листочками.   
  
Он вынырнул из-под стола по пояс, железной хваткой вцепился в запястье Ника и зашипел от боли, потому что оцарапал ковром полоску кожи между задравшейся майкой и слегка сползшими вниз штанами.  
\- Эй, ты что это? Тебе кто разрешал их читать? Это личное!   
  
Ник смотрел то на Дэнни, то на стикеры, и судя по всему, ему нисколько не было стыдно за нарушение неприкосновенности личной жизни посредством несанкционированного чтения.   
\- Я... как это там у тебя... рыцарски реагирую на устроенную тобой суматоху. Думаю, так.  
  
\- Да ничего подобного! - возмутился Дэнни. Чтобы окончательно выбраться из-под стола, ему пришлось отпустить руку Ника, но сделав это, он сразу же вырвал из рук коварного напарника стикер, и быстро отлепил от стола остальные. - Ты сидишь здесь и смеешься надо мной, потому что мой план полетел ко всем чертям, и ты теперь считаешь меня идиотом и извращенцем, потому что мне сначала надо было спросить, нравятся ли тебе парни, а до меня это только сейчас дошло, и я уверен, что ты-то не начинаешь запинаться на каждом слове, когда приглашаешь девушек на свидание, ну или парней, если они у тебя были...   
  
\- Были.  
  
\- А? - растерянно спросил Дэнни, неожиданно прерванный посреди потока жалоб на жизнь.   
  
\- Парни. Точнее, парень, - вот теперь Ник немного смутился, но явно не из-за своего возмутительного поступка. - Еще до того, как пошел в полицию. Плохо закончилось. Лучше не вспоминать. И правильней будет сказать «девушку», а не «девушек».   
  
Дэнни уставился на него, скривив губы в недоверчивой ухмылке.  
\- Ты шутишь, да? Ты же из большого города, и здесь уже два года, и я знаю, что девушки на тебя поглядывают. Ну, Дорис, конечно, не в счет, она на всех поглядывает, но у нее доброе сердце и она никогда не пытается помешать тому, кто ей нравится, встречаться с другими, и это хорошо, а то как бы она работать успевала, если бы ей пришлось за всеми своими симпатиями следить. Но есть же еще и новая девушка с заправки, и та, помнишь, которая была тут с цирком, и сестра парикмахера, и...   
  
\- Все это просто прекрасно, - перебил Ник. Он покраснел так сильно, будто расквасил свой птице-нос об стекло и залил все кровью.   
  
Придет же в голову сравнение! Самому противно стало.   
  
\- Только вот в чем проблема — все они ждут, пока я приглашу их на свидание. Даже девушка из цирка — она там на спине льва сидела, от такой ожидаешь более современного подхода к отношениям. Но она тоже ждала. А я не приглашал. - Ник сложил руки на груди, давая понять, что разговор на эту тему закончен.   
  
\- А почему? - спросил Дэнни.   
  
\- Потому что не хотел, черт побери! - очень быстро ответил Ник.   
  
А потом добавил, уже чуть тише:  
\- И еще потому, что так и не понял, как это сделать, не выглядя полным ослом.   
  
И закончил чуть слышно и немного неразборчиво:  
\- А если бы и понял, их общество меня не интересовало. До недавних пор я вообще не подозревал, что интересен кому-то, представляющему интерес для меня.   
  
\- Это интересно, - протянул Дэнни, который, признаться, не понял, о чем речь, но услышал знакомую нотку одиночества в голосе Ника, и моментально забыл, что собирался обижаться за то, что Ник прочитал его План. Или умирать от смущения после вчерашней провальной попытки обольщения. Или сердится из-за того, что не сработала его шикарная маскировка под столом. Дэнни протянул руку, чтобы положить ее на плечо Нику, но тут же отдернул ее и протянул другую — первая была вся залеплена стикерами, про которые он совсем забыл.   
  
\- Да чего я тебе объясняю. Сам знаешь, - вздохнул Ник, и Дэнни должен был быть благодарен ему за это, потому что все внезапно вернулось — сначала раздражение, затем злость, и смущение за нею по пятам. Дэнни вскочил на ноги, даже не споткнувшись о полушку, и наконец смог посмотреть на Ника сверху вниз.   
  
\- Что? Думаешь, если я толстый, и собрал такую коллекцию фильмов, и папа до сих пор присылает мне из тюрьмы торт на день рождения, так я обязательно девственник? Ты вообще Космополитен когда-нибудь читал? - Сжав губы, он буравил Ника возмущенным взглядом до тех пор, пока этот предательский взгляд не соскользнул с лица Ника ниже, потом еще чуть ниже и, не задержавшись даже на обычно весьма притягательной области паха, устремился в пол. Идиотская штука, эти мужские причиндалы. То на них хоть полотенце вешай, то взгляд задержать не могут.   
  
Следующая фраза вышла у Дэнни очень неразборчиво, потому что половина его рта не хотела ее произносить, а вторая рекомендовала первой идти ко всем чертям.  
\- Просто мне никогда раньше не хотелось сделать все, как положено. Понимаешь?   
  
Ника, похоже не смущало то, как угрожающе завис над ним Дэнни, что превращало эффектную позу в бесполезную, неудобную и неприкольную. Вместо того, чтобы трепетать, Ник неспешно оглядывал Дэнни снизу вверх, потом сверху вниз...   
\- Понимаю. А «как положено» в данном случае подразумевает...   
  
\- Ну, романтично. Я уже сто раз тебе говорил, ты что, не слушал? Вот, все это расписано на стикерах, - он помахал перед носом Ника правой рукой, и желтые стикеры затрепетали, как крылышки, - и все это я собирался провернуть еще вчера, но сначала нарисовался этот идиотский грабитель с его идиотским ксилофоном, и идиотский козел, который кидался на этот ксилофон, и мистер Мерфи, которого пришлось задержать за нарушение правил обращения с огнестрельным оружием, потому что он стрелял в козла прямо на глазах у трех этих Хари Кришн, у которых началась истерика, а потом...   
  
\- Очень много бумажной работы.   
  
\- Правильно. До фига бумажной работы, жутко нудной — если не считать скандала с викарием и шведскими туристами, над теми я просто оборжался. Так до конца дня и протрахались с этими бумажками, хотя я бы предпочел...   
  
Ник поджал губы и стал похож на маленького мальчика, который ждет, пока поцелуют то место, куда его укусила пчела — всем же известно, что поцелуют, и все пройдет. Но Дэнни так разошелся, что даже этой мысли оказалось не по силам его заткнуть.   
\- Не то чтобы я хотел вот так прямо сразу трахаться, потому что ты особенный, я в тебя влюблен, это я уже давно понял, но должно же быть за весь день хотя бы что-то хорошее! Руки до сих пор от этой писанины судорогой сводит, так что вряд ли у меня получится закрыть глаза и самому о себе позаботиться.   
  
\- Да что там! Все еще хуже! – продолжал Дэнни, размахивая руками, потому что это немного помогало от кома, собирающегося в горле. - В этом скрёбанном Глостершире даже дождя не дождешься. Долбанное солнце, чтоб его, светит всю долбанную неделю! Вот скажи, ну что за хренотень?   
  
\- Знаешь, я думаю для начала ты должен пригласить меня выпить.   
  
\- Хорошо! – согласился Дэнни. – Подожди. Что ты сказал?   
  
\- Ладно, - Ник поднялся на ноги, и теперь стоял лицом к лицу с Дэнни, который был настолько озадачен таким поворотом разговора, что не заметил потери преимущества в позиции. Ник постучал по одному из стикеров, украшающих руку Дэнни, не глядя, какой именно из них ему подвернулся, а между прочим, подвернулся ему WOOOHOOOOO, который был у Дэнни любимым, пока все не пошло вкривь и вкось.   
  
\- Итак, ты все очень хорошо продумал, последовательно и по пунктам. Хотя знаешь, я бы на твоем месте взял стикеры побольше, а то щуриться приходится, чтобы прочитать некоторые слова. Ну так вот, бОльшую часть плана ты вчера все-таки выполнил, несмотря на неблагоприятные обстоятельства. Взять, к примеру, пункт первый. Кстати, та урна была тяжелой.   
  
\- Ох, извини, - нахмурился Дэнни. – Я хотел поставить урну на стол, и как бы случайно уронить с него несколько бумажек, но там был этот чертик в коробочке. Я вздрогнул, ну и…   
  
\- Знаешь, ты лучше в следующий раз пролей на меня немного кофе. Только не горячего, пожалуйста. Представляешь, какой шикарный повод меня облапать – пока извинишься, пока попытаешься убрать пятно с моих брюк.   
  
\- Хорошая мысль, - признал Дэнни, и тут же удивленно моргнул. – Подожди…   
  
Но Ник ждать не стал.   
\- И все же - если я правильно понимаю, как все это работает - перед тем, как начнется что-то серьезное, ты должен угостить меня выпивкой. О, и еще ужином.   
  
Дэнни с трудом удерживал нить разговора, потому что его чертовски увлекла идея насчет кофе, особенно в части, касающейся брюк Ника. Так что взгляд у него был слегка остекленевшим, а вид отсутствующим:   
\- Да?  
  
\- Да. И еще: тебе нужно было сразу сказать, что ты испытываешь ко мне интерес. Личный интерес, я имею в виду. С другой стороны – не мне тебя учить, потому что я сам не… Ну да ладно, теперь-то все прояснилось, правда? - Он снова покраснел, так же ярко, как раньше, хотя на этот раз румянец выглядел, как ореол вокруг смущенной улыбки.   
\- Я это и имел в виду. Чуть раньше. Когда говорил о взаимном интересе. Мы уже два года знакомы, так ведь? Но я никогда не говорил тебе…   
  
\- Подожди-подожди. – На этот раз Дэнни удалось заставить Ника действительно подождать, а не пролететь мимо, не снижая скорости. – Два года. Ничего себе. А я посматриваю в твою сторону с той лотереи, ну помнишь на школьных соревнованиях…   
  
Ник вскинул брови чуть ли не до волос.   
\- Лотерея? Но Дэнни, она же была всего три недели назад.   
  
Дэнни пожал плечами.  
\- Ну да, иногда я страшный тормоз.   
  
\- Но я был…это было… два года, и я.., - На три-четыре движения рта Ника приходилось одно более-менее разборчивое слово. Если это не прекратится, он может случайно сам себя укусить, а Дэнни понятия не имел, куда сунул аптечку. Хотя у Ника, конечно, бинты найдутся, так что все будет в порядке.   
  
\- Но я же не имел в виду, что только тогда в тебя влюбился. Я думал, ты и сам все знаешь. Тогда я решил, что нужно срочно что-то предпринять. Потому что больше не мог делать вид, что все нормально. Помнишь, как мне пришлось придерживать тебя на стремянке, когда ты устанавливал чучело гуся для соревнований по стрельбе? Обе руки на твоей заднице. После такого, знаешь ли, всякие мысли лезут в голову. Днем и ночью. – Дэнни кашлянул. - Представь, каково в таком состоянии улицы патрулировать.   
  
\- А, - откликнулся Ник. Его зубы, похоже, больше не угрожали языку, так что Дэнни ожидал какого-то продолжения, но вместо этого Ник снова начал улыбаться. – Понятно. Я восхищаюсь вашей решительностью и рациональностью мышления, сержант Баттерман.   
  
Дэнни бросило в жар. Что и не удивительно – когда Ник произносит твоё имя таким голосом, не исключено и самовозгорание!   
\- Это… я… Инспектор Энджел, могу я пригласить вас выпить? А может заодно и поужинать? На углу обалденные сэндвичи с сосисками, я не знал, что сэндвичи могут быть такими вкусными, пока эти не попробовал. – Он убрал с руки стикеры и протянул ее Нику.   
  
Ник взял его за руку, царапнув ладонь мозолями от пистолета (Дэнни всегда сравнивал, чьи больше, но конечно не на этот раз).  
\- С удовольствием, Дэнни, - сказал он и решительно повел напарника к двери. – О, а еще ты можешь сделать мне комплимент. Ты же знаешь, я ужасно падок на лесть. Предлагаю начать… хм. Возьмем для начала что-нибудь лёгкое. Глаза. У меня красивые глаза, думаю тебе будет нетрудно сказать о них что-нибудь приятное.   
  
\- У тебя очень красивые глаза, - немедленно откликнулся Дэнни. – И зрение хорошее. Это важно для стрельбы. Я прямо тащусь, когда ты стреляешь.   
  
Ник улыбнулся и сжал руку Дэнни.   
\- Вот теперь можешь смело считать, что все сделано по правилам, приятель. Романтичнее некуда.   
  
THE END  
  
P.S. Один стикер он все-таки забыл отлепить. И заметил это только после ужина. Значительно позже ужина. И заметил-то, честно говоря, не он, а Ник, и сразу же сказал, что было бы очень некстати порезаться кромкой бумаги, тем более что под непосредственной угрозой находятся очень уязвимые части тела.   
  
Дэнни отлепил стикер и кинул на пол за диваном – в самое безопасное место, где его легко будет найти.   
  
WOOOHOOOOO


End file.
